The present invention, according to some embodiments, includes an implantable device, instrumentation and methods for fusing ankle bones of a mammalian patient. More particularly, in some embodiments, the invention is directed to an arthrodesis nail and instrumentation and methods for implanting the same to fuse the tibia, talus, and calcaneus bones of an ankle of a human patient.